1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand-held devices and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus that allow a user of a hand-held device to mark errors in documentation stored to the hand-held device and to submit a change request to a documentation administrator.
2. Background of the Invention
The intended end users of Commercial Etablets are in professions in which they must access particular sets of documentation to carry out their occupations. Unfortunately, such documentation may include mistakes that should be brought to the attention of a documentation administrator.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to provide users of hand-held devices with the ability to mark errors in documentation and to submit a change request that specifies the errors to an administrator of the documentation.